The Fellowship Plus One
by Hand-me-down
Summary: We've all seen them, the fellowship with a girl there. I know it's cliche, but i think it's pretty good, also, you can go right ahead and flame.
1. Default Chapter

Lord of the Rings fan fiction, first try. Summary- Do not respond to this story unless you've read this. Yes, this is a bit of a Mary Sue in that I'm sort of putting myself in the story, but by no means and I trying to pass myself off as perfect and she is not some moron who fell from the sky to land in Middle Earth. In fact, this girl will probably be more flawed than even Boromir was. This will not do justice to Tolkein in any way shape or form, so I thought I'd write a fair warning on that. Actually, this is more a fan fiction for the movies than the book, I haven't even read the whole series [please don't yell at me] but I did finish the first one, and this is only really of the first one. Another warning, this isn't really angst, but there will probably be some heavy thinking in it and yes, she does have a bit of a romance with Legolas, deal with it, besides, if there are so many people who write them, I'm sure there are plenty who read them, therefore it must be some kind of a guilty pleasure. Now that you've read that, this part doesn't really matter, it's mostly just a few more warnings and the basic storyline of this fic. Now I will explain the actual storyline. This is basically the same story as the Fellowship was, but with a young woman with them, a member of the fellowship [yes I know, another favourite cliché] one who was an old friend of Gandalf and had been brought with them since before they even met with Merry and Pippin in the cornfield. She has a 21st ring that even Sauron didn't know about. It doesn't make her invisible or able to fly or anything like that, all it does is allow her to not be tempted by the one ring, it balances with it. She is also a bit like Aragorn, well, more Strider, in that she has spent most of her life living in the woods and traveling all over middle earth, becoming known to many different peoples and gaining experience in many things, but again, not perfect, she is still human. While she's not an elf, after living in the woods for so long he has become exceptionally surefooted and quite graceful when moving through the forest. She is not beautiful, or fair, or mysterious since most of the time she's been running around, sweating [yes, everyone does it] and getting dirty, but she is relatively pretty no more than average. Notes on Tolkein- entirely unnecessary to read. There actually isn't much changed except I added some of my ideas to it to make it a bit more crowd pleasing. [i.e. romance with the hottest member, some more adventurous things, much more character development] and again, please don't yell at me. Tolkein was a genius, but he was more of a historian than a story teller. He wrote the Lord of the Rings almost like a text book and I found I didn't get to know any of the characters except superficial, physical things. For example, you know Frodo well enough, and you know Sam a bit I suppose, but you don't know Merry and Pippin at all, only that they are typical hobbits, same with Gimli, Legolas and even Aragorn isn't well developed. I definitely found the story lacking in that way. I would have been much happier getting to know the characters more than the races and landscapes of middle earth, but we all have different priorities when we read. If you read all that, kudos and props and all that jazz is all I can say. Also, you will have a much better understanding of the story, and perhaps not be pissed off when you read it. I'll probably have warnings at the beginning of every chapter, you can ignore them if you like since it will say some things that will be happening, but again, they're there. One last thing, read it, great, reply, wonderful. I expect no feedback since I'm mostly writing this for my own enjoyment, and a few friends, but I thought I'd post it anyway, if you like it, maybe drop a line to let me know, but I won't be shattered if you don't. Constructive criticism is wonderful and flames are fun to read, so pretty much everything will be accepted.  
  
You have been warned now on with the story.  
  
Chapter one  
  
The ancient gray-blue cart rattled along the road behind the fat brown pony. It contained several lumpy sacks whose contents could not be seen but for the occasional glimpse of a bright colour. The ruts in the old road were uneven and rather bumpy and the man steering the cart found himself being a bit jarred as they made their slow journey through the woods. "Only a bit further to go, Croknie." The pony whinnied in response and trudged along. The day had grown late before they reached the top of a hill overlooking the small town of Dellring, one of the lesser known habitations of men in Middle Earth. Knowing he would find less than an open armed welcome in this place, the old man, known in these parts as Gandalf, descended the hill towards one of the houses on the outskirts of the village. They rounded a corner at the bottom of the hill and Gandalf found himself looking on a familiar house. He stepped down from the cart and walked towards the front door. Before he had the chance to knock, the door opened and he was ushered inside by a teenaged boy, the door shut behind him. "She'll be down in a minute," came a voice from the kitchen. "Will you be staying the night?" It spoke again. A slightly pudgy but motherly looking woman stepped into view at the end of the hall of the old creaky house. "My horse needs a rest and I daresay I do as well," Gandalf replied. The woman nodded and rushed up the stairs to prepare an extra bed. At that moment, a young woman, probably very late teens or early twenties came into view. She wasn't beautiful, or fair, but she had a grace and composure in how she carried herself. Her complexion was a bit ruddy from all the sun it had seen mixed with the fresh dirt from a day's work in the home that would currently have her. Perhaps her most striking feature was her eyes, piercing blue and clear. They contained wisdom, but more from experience than age. Her hair a simple straw colour, it was held off her face in a braid that reached a few inches below her shoulders. She practically bounded down the stairs to throw her arms around the elderly man's neck. They both were laughing and saying various words of greeting until the girl pulled away and looked concernedly into his eyes. "It's wonderful to see you, but why? There is something wrong, I can tell," her voice was worried but level. "Ah, you know me too well Elrohiel," Gandalf replied using Elrohiel's own chosen name. He looked down and sighed, shaking his head, then continued, "I'm afraid I must call upon your aid again. I am terribly sorry child, I know you were hoping to have a rest from adventuring, but I fear you are truly needed. This is bigger than anything you have ever done. It may prove to be the most challenging thing of your entire life, also the most important."  
As her dear old friend finished, Elrohiel had to take a moment to get her thoughts in order. She guessed the look on her face mirrored her feelings, she'd always been good at hiding emotions, but this had come as such a blow it was difficult. She had been living in this home for almost six months, they were her family, and she needed time out of the world of elves and dwarves and war. Even the fast paced lives of her own people were too much for her. She could perhaps handle the world of hobbits; it was probably closest to the lifestyle she was looking for at the moment. But Gandalf truly did need her; he would not lie or exaggerate on something like this. She looked up at him and smiled before speaking.  
"You know I will help, I couldn't in good conscience do anything else. Besides, it would only have been a matter of time before I began to crave adventure again. And if what you speak is true, I suspect it shall take a very long time, perhaps traveling to all the shores of middle earth, and I will do it if you ask it of me. So after it is all over, when I get home and finally have my rest, it shall be all the more glorious."  
"We shall leave at first light in the morning, I wish I could give you more time with these wonderful people to say goodbye, but I'm afraid time is of the essence." 


	2. Hobbiton

She rode along behind the cart, listening to Gandalf sing. They had been riding all morning and the sun hung high in the sky. Elrohiel could feel its weight. But she new they were getting close. She looked forward to seeing Hobbiton again, it was such a lovely place, and everyone who lived there seemed so happy, it always seemed to rub off on you.  
Gandalf turned around and asked her now to keep out of sight.  
"But why? The last I knew, the hobbits were gentle folk who welcomed visitors," Elrohiel replied, with a slight frown.  
"You are right of course, but I fear my own reputation here may not be as simply a visitor," Gandalf turned back to the road, "You go stay in the woods for a while, I will take Buttercup. I don't want the hobbits to know you are here just yet, and I certainly don't want them to think you came with me. Some will suspect something."  
With that Gandalf urged Croknie to go a bit faster and Elrohiel tied Buttercup off on the corner of the cart. She stood in the road and watched her friend continue on. After thinking a moment, she took off running through the woods to come up beside Gandalf.  
"Do you want me to keep to the outskirts? Just out of sight? And when shall I come out?"  
Without looking at her, he replied, "For now you should follow me, but once you no longer can, yes, keep to the outskirts so you can still see what is going on but no one can see you. If I do not come and get you earlier, come out tomorrow around mid afternoon and act as if you are there for Bilbo's birthday. I will see you there if not sooner."  
Elrohiel nodded and retreated back a bit further into the wood.  
  
***  
  
Frodo shut his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. What a lovely day it was, birds in the trees, the sun glinting off their leaves as they shone with a healthy glow. The world was rich on this afternoon, with hues of green and yellow in every direction. He opened his eyes again and was about to look back to his book when he heard a familiar song floating along on the breeze being sung by an even more familiar voice.  
Getting to his feet and grinning all the while, Frodo hurried towards the voice. In his haste, he did not see the girl as she dove behind a tree just ahead of his coming.  
While Frodo reached the edge of the wood, by the road, Elrohiel watched, perched on a branch above. Silently scolding herself, she vowed to be more careful; the hobbit had almost seen her. She could not quite hear them, but supposed it wasn't entirely important. They exchanged some words, laughed, then the hobbit jumped in the cart and they set out again. Elrohiel followed along through the trees, going over what she and Gandalf had spoken of during their journey. So the ring of power could be in the shire. This was definitely new. Gandalf had said he wasn't sure, that he had some things to check, "Questions that need answering" to be precise. She finally realized how big this really was. She was actually a little frightened.  
Elrohiel laid low for the rest of the day and spent that night at the base of a tree. Well at home in the forest, she had no trouble sleeping late into the morning, especially in such peaceful woods.  
  
*** Over at Bag-end Gandalf and Bilbo were catching up, speaking of the many years that had passed since their last meeting. Meanwhile, the entire town turned out to help set up for the grand party later on that day. The party grounds looked absolutely fabulous, with a giant sign, a stage and even a bar set out. The cake had been baked and the band selected. It was about this time that Gandalf and Bilbo had begun to discuss Bilbo's leaving. Gandalf expressed his concern for Frodo but it was quickly shot down by Bilbo. Frodo would be okay. Down at the party grounds, a stranger walked by. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at her. "Hello everyone, I am a friend of Bilbo's, here for this party I've heard about," she smiled as she spoke. "Then you are well met my friend!" came a chorus of little voices, "Come, tell us your name!" This she had to think about for a moment. Which name should she give them? It probably wouldn't make a difference. "You may call me Elrohiel." "And how do you know the old boy?" said a voice near the back of the crowd laughingly. Opps, she hadn't thought of that. How did she know him? Barely. "I met him a very long time ago, in a town of men he had ventured to. Laketown to be exact." The little round faces look apprehensively in her direction, but not with blatant distrust. She seemed friendly enough and they accepted her. She was sent off to Bilbo's house to say hello before she came to help get ready. Promising to see them in a few hours, she set off towards Bag-end. Bilbo, according to Gandalf, was and odd little fellow, but odd in a good way. He would always surprise you, whether it was by getting a wonderful idea or doing something incredibly stupid. Now, apparently on his adventure with Gandalf, Bilbo had had mostly the good sort, but Elrohiel only got the chance to see the stupid sort. After meeting him that day, Elrohiel had decided Gandalf had described him perfectly, odd, yes, but also very nice, a pleasant person to be around. She was welcomed in his house as a friend of Gandalf and couldn't help but feel immensely comfortable. Frodo, Bilbo's much younger cousin, had shown up halfway through the visit, to let Bilbo know that the party grounds were almost set up. Frodo was what one could imagine a younger Bilbo being like. With sparkling eyes, eager to see things and learn, Frodo gave away his every emotion. There was just something so happy, delightful about him. Elrohiel was put in mind of a tree on a beautiful sunny day, with its leaves turned up towards the sun and standing almost the taller because of it. She could tell Frodo was completely in his element, he was the Shire. They spoke of many things, Frodo mostly asking to know about men and elves and even dwarves. Bilbo had a few questions on dwarves as well, interested in his old friend Balin and all of the others. It wasn't long however, before they drew their conversation to a close and set off for the party grounds.  
  
*** The party was fabulous, decorated beautifully and illuminated by candles, happy faces and fireworks. And oh what fireworks they were. On the way there, staring at the back of Gandalf's cart all day Elrohiel had attempted figuring out which firework would look like what, for that was what Gandalf's old cart had been weighed down by. She was horribly mistaken in their beauty, but had guessed many colours correctly. The music was fabulous. Elrohiel found herself watching Frodo most of the night, him and his friend, or rather his gardener as she'd been introduced to him, Sam. What a pair they made, Frodo's face alight while he danced and spoke to his friends, genuine happiness in the way he carried himself, and Sam hunched over a bar nursing a mug of ale. She laughed to herself when Frodo sent Sam off to dance with a very pretty hobbit girl. Later on Elrohiel found herself listening to a very good story, told by Bilbo to a few little hobbit children. But not long after that she found herself babysitting. Not the hobbit children, but a couple of older, probably adolescent by men's standards, troublemakers. They had set off a rather dangerous firework, it had taken form of a dragon, which swooped down on the hobbits and took off for the horizon where it exploded into a thousand glimmering, falling stars. Although it had been beautiful in the end, it had still caused a frenzy at the beginning, and for that, young Merry and Pippin had been set in Elrohiel's care. Deciding that washing dishes would be the best punishment, Gandalf left them to it with Elrohiel to watch them. "That was a good idea Merry, but next time perhaps we should think it through a little better," said the smaller and presumably younger one called Pippin. Before Merry could respond Elrohiel cut him off "I think perhaps next time, you should talk yourselves out of it, whatever you plan to do." "Who are you? I've never seen you before, where did you come from? What are you doing here? How do you know Gandalf and Bilbo?" It was indistinguishable which hobbit said what. So instead of responding to each one, Elrohiel sufficed to respond to the ground between them both. "Call me Elrohiel, I don't come by here often, I'm from far away near Mirkwood, a place called Laketown. Laketown is where I met Bilbo, and since I heard he was having a very important birthday party I though I'd come. I do not know Gandalf but for through Bilbo, I met Gandalf today." Elrohiel smiled at each in turn. This seemed convincing enough and they went back to washing dishes. It was at this point the crowd of Hobbits began to call for a speech. At that point, Bilbo did the stupid thing that was mentioned earlier. After a very lovely speech addressing each of the many families of hobbits attending, Bilbo got an odd look on his face and put his hand in his pocket. He withdrew something and spoke of the end and leaving and farewell. Bilbo then disappeared. The entire crowd gasped and no one knew what was happening. No one, save for Gandalf and Elrohiel. Deciding that Gandalf could handle it on his own, Elrohiel stayed at the party to help Frodo. Poor Frodo, he had to try his best to get everyone out when he had no idea what had happened. Enlisting the aid of Merry and Pippin, both of whom were good friends with Frodo, cousins even, she and Frodo managed to get the party grounds cleared in about twenty minutes. Elrohiel stayed behind as Frodo ran up to Bag End. There he would be met by Gandalf, who would explain, not well, or very much, but enough to satisfy the hobbit. Her heart bled for him as he ran off up the hill. She did, after all, know full well that Bilbo intended to leave; she'd spoken with Gandalf, however briefly, at the party. Gandalf suspected he'd have to go find some things out concerning the ring, he told Elrohiel that she would be welcome to stay with Frodo while he was gone, the company would probably do him good. Though having said nothing more, Gandalf promised to explain in full detail upon his return.  
  
***  
  
Elrohiel did stay with Frodo, trying her best to keep his spirits high. She learned he was an exceptional hobbit, he enjoyed humour and he was happy with himself. But now he had something in those striking eyes of his, they still sparkled, but they were somehow older, there was a sadness behind them now. Frodo had always seemed a bit more responsible that the other hobbits, more mature than even the adults, his eyes had been the youngest, most childlike part of him, but now they were the least. It seemed this was the first sadness Frodo had really experienced. Elrohiel envied him, even the way he was now. Oh to be a hobbit. The days passed quickly, Elrohiel felt connected to Frodo by some sort of bond; she grew to love him very dearly. Wishing there was something to be done for the emptiness in him all the while, Elrohiel became a sort of big sister to him. She met Sam a good many times in the home of Bag-end as well, a fine hobbit he seemed, and very loyal to Frodo. Sam had an inquisitive naivety about him that was simply endearing.  
  
***  
  
Gandalf had spent a good many hours searching before he finally found what he'd been looking for. Reading the parchment, he found what he must do. Gathering his things immediately, Gandalf left and went back to Hobbiton at a swift pace.  
  
***  
  
The day Gandalf returned, three days after his departure, he found that a very close friendship had developed. Probably for the better, he thought to himself, it would make things easier. He explained to Elrohiel what he had found, why he had left, and what it all meant. She was not surprised, but simply told him that it was as she had feared. That night, Frodo returned from the Green Dragon inn in much higher spirits than when he left for it. "Elrohiel?" he called on coming home to find his beautifully painted round green door ajar. The fact that Bilbo had left Bag-end to him was simply absurd, but true. There were so many other worthy candidates, closer relatives and such. But Bilbo truly did love Frodo almost as he would a son. After receiving no response, Frodo became a little unnerved walking through his home in the darkness alone. It was actually the first time he'd really been alone in a few days, he'd gotten used to someone being there to smile at him when he got back from wherever he'd been. Suddenly from the shadows behind him a hand came and grabbed him by the shoulder. Jumping, Frodo turned to see Gandalf.  
  
***  
  
Elrohiel wondered how Frodo would take the news. Her feet turned her back towards Bag-end as she strolled along in the moonlight. Figuring Gandalf would be about finished explaining, Elrohiel decided it was time to go back. Opening the door as quietly as possible, Elrohiel crept in. What she saw was a very odd scene, Frodo was face down on the floor and Gandalf was standing over a large lump on the table. Upon getting closer she realized the lump had furry feet and a cloak. Sam. By now Frodo had gotten up and was smiling. Gandalf had an add look on his face. It wasn't long before Elrohiel, Frodo and Sam were standing on a slight, grassy path. Left with strict instructions, they watched Gandalf ride away. 


	3. Author's Note

Author's note  
  
Alright, sorry about the paragraphing thing, the format keep messing up on me. I know it sucks to just read a big long paragraph.  
  
Also, i completely forgot to do that disclaimer thing where i tell the world that i own nothing that can be found in any of Tolkein's books, they obviously belong to Tolkein.  
  
Everything else is mine i guess. Unless i heard it somewhere and thought it was my idea, in which case i'm sorry. 


End file.
